Nelo
Nelo Aurelius is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita originating from Echoes of Strife. He is the herald of the World's will, who seek to restore the rotting world by destroying it, then rebuild it from the ashes. Possessing the 'destruction' part of the Great Will, Nelo commands a terrifying flame that is capable of burning anything and everything into ashes. Appearance Nelo is a tall, well-built man with a head full of pale, white hair with a tint of gold. His attire consists of a long coat reminiscence to that of a vampire hunter, which is layered with a vest, a pair of long pants and darkly colored gloves. His red eyes are a telltale of possession, which shifts into slits when provoked. His alternate outfit, Graphite shifts his gloves, vests, and pants into a lighter shade while his coat changes to a darker shade. Graphite= |} |-| ┐(´ー｀)┌﻿= |} Battle ---- ---- Nelo Heat Kaiser – Scorches the earth with the wrath of imperishable flames. ---- Nelo is a Heat Kaiser, assailing his opponent with endless string of fire augmented attacks. Pressing during specific frames of Nelo's BRV combos will have him performing a quick dash, which stuns the opponent for a short moment and resets his current action, essentially allowing Nelo to extend his combo. Nelo's 'Dextral/Sinistral' and 'Crossette/Salvo' combo can be branched from one another; for example, performing the first segmented animation of Sinistral will result in Nelo swinging his sword, then follow up with the 2nd segmented Dextral. Doing so eliminates Nelo's combo build-up to perform his finishers. Nelo's movements differs slightly from others; with precise placement and timing, Nelo can jump off his opponent, which will also reset his actions and interrupt the opponent's actions. Nelo's dodge/air dash also functions differently, as he blinks into a specific range rather than performing a roll/dash. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Ex Mode |} Nelo's Ex Mode is Mark of Calamity, where he is engulfed with a dark red aura, distorting his appearance into that of a demon. Apart from the standard Regen, he gains the Enkindle ability, which increases his damage output, range, and overall speed. Next, he gains the Elemental Decay ability, which stacks up his Dextral/Salvo's defense cut effect as long as he is in Ex-Mode. Nelo also gains a new HP attack, Infernal Purification, triggered by pressing R + (rapid). On execution, Nelo releases a burst of explosion that staggers the opponent and rushes forward to perform an autocombo. This is basically all of his Sinistral/Dextral combos in one continuous combination (though it can be performed both ground and midair). Nelo will end the sequence of hits with Dextral's 3rd finisher before ending with a deadly sword sweep that cuts through the opponent, leaving a vortex of red lines to deal HP damage. Any hit can be cancelled prematurely by stop hitting . Nelo will also continue to attack even if he runs of of Ex-Meter during mid-combo, though the damage output will be lessened. Nelo's Ex Burst is Echoes of Strife. In his Ex Burst Nelo bursts into a large mass of flames and goes on a rampage. The player must then steer Nelo towards the opponent to rack up the damage. Each successful hit leaves a trail of blazing flame that eats away the opponent. A perfected Ex Burst results in an area completely filled with flames, which burns away into a whiteout. A failed Ex Burst result in a vortex of flames imprisoning the opponent, where Nelo then outstretches his hands in a ripping motion, tearing the opponent within the flames apart instead. If the opponent is KO'd by Nelo's perfected Ex Burst, the stage will be replaced by a plain, hollow field made of white hot ashes, with Nelo retaining his Ex Mode during the victory animation. Equipment Nelo can equip the following: Swords, Grappling, Helmets, Hats, Armor, Clothes, and Robes. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Flame'' *''World Map Theme: First Stratum (Piano)'' *''Normal Battle: Merciless King'' *''Decisive Battle: Lord of Cinder (Sunlight remix)'' Rival Battle *''Vs 8/Yuan: Godsibb *''Vs Sanna: Date of Rebirth'' *''Vs Ruger: Ultraviolet'' Quotes Encounter Default specific DLC specific Category: Characters